Attendre Se méfier Aimer
by Oriane719
Summary: Depuis la disparition d'Enzo et Damon, Bonnie sombrait dans un profond chagrin. C'est alors qu'elle apprit le grand danger qu'elle courait, un danger qu'elle connaissait très bien : Kai. Entre méfiance et sentiments forts la jeune Bennett ne saura pas forcément à qui faire confiance alors même que les fameux disparus étaient de retour dans sa vie plus sanglants que jamais.
1. Chapitre 1 : Sans aucun espoir

**Avant que vous ne commenciez je voulais vous souhaitez une bonne lecture. J'espère que vous apprécierez.**

 **Disclaimer : La série appartient à Julie Plec. Les personnages présents et les différents lieux ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.**

Depuis la disparition de Damon et Enzo, Bonnie Bennett ne savait plus réellement où elle en était. Son petit ami et son meilleur ami avait disparu et elle se sentait en partie fautive puisque c'est pour la délivrer du "syndrome" de la chasseuse qu'ils étaient partis rejoindre cet endroit maléfique qui les avait à jamais éloigné de la jeune Bennett.

Bonnie ne parlait plus, elle ne mangeait quasiment plus, elle ne voyait plus personne à l'extérieur puisqu'elle ne sortait plus de chez elle. Les tentatives de Caroline pour lui remonter le moral et la remettre sur pied s'avéraient inutiles. Au début les deux amies, accompagnées de Stefan et d'Alaric, avaient fait tout ce qui était possible de faire pour retrouver Enzo et Damon, que ce soit du simple sort de localisation à une fouille entière des environs de Mystic Falls. Mais après deux mois de longues recherches chacun d'entre eux n'arrivaient plus à espérer ne serait-ce qu'un petit miracle, qu'un petit indice, qu'un petit signe de vie. Ils n'espéraient plus rien. Pour eux Damon et Enzo étaient morts, il n'y avait pas d'autres options. Bonnie c'était alors cloîtrée chez elle, cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'elle était là. Elle n'arrivait même plus à penser quoi que ce soit. Elle se sentait seule. Elle se sentait vide. Au fond d'elle elle était comme morte. Caroline venait la voir tout les jours mais Bonnie ne réagissait même pas à la présence de la jeune blonde. Elle avait perdu les deux seuls hommes qui comptaient réellement à ces yeux, elle n'avait plus personne hormis Caroline qui l'aidait. Mais même aux yeux de la vampire, Bonnie paraissait comme morte. Elle n'existait plus, elle n'était plus.

Comme tous les jours à midi pile Caroline allait en direction de la maison des Bennett. Comme tous les jours, Caroline frappait à la porte espérant voir Bonnie être debout et lui ouvrir la porte avec le plus beau de ses sourire. Comme tous les jours Caroline entrait chez la jeune Bennett et se diriger en direction de la cuisine. Comme tous les jours elle préparait un bon déjeuner pour elle et Bonnie. Comme tous les jours elle se rendait avec les assiettes chaudes dans la chambre de l'ancienne chasseuse. Et comme tous les jours Caroline retrouvait Bonnie assise en tailleur au centre de son lit les yeux dans le vide.

\- Alors ma petite Bonnie, comment tu vas aujourd'hui ?! Regarde ce que je t'ai préparé ! Des spaghettis à la bolognaise ! Je sais que tu adores ça !

Caroline faisait tout pour faire réagir Bonnie et lui redonner le sourire mais comme tous les jours Bonnie ne réagissait pas. Caroline savait que la disparition de Damon et Enzo était dur pour son amie, elle l'aimait mais elle en avait plus que marre de voir Bonnie ainsi recroquevillée et de jouer à l'infirmière avec elle.

\- Bonnie s'il te plaît dit moi quelque chose. S'il te plaît bouge, ne serait-ce que le petit doigt. S'il te plaît Bonnie réagit. Mange s'il te plaît.

Les nerfs de Caroline lâchaient, les larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues. A nouveau elle pensait avoir perdu sa meilleure amie. Elle avait perdue Elena et maintenant elle était en train de perdre Bonnie. Elle n'espérait plus maintenant. Pour elle Bonnie ne reviendrait pas. Elle lui fit alors un câlin comme s'il s'agissait d'une sorte d'adieu mais Bonnie était immobile. On ne pouvait savoir ce qu'elle pensait, aucune émotion ne paraissait sur son joli visage.

\- Je te laisse les pâtes Bonnie. Mange les vite elles vont refroidir, dis la blondinette avec un joli petit sourire. Je t'aime Bonnie Bennett mais je n'arrive plus à te voir comme ça. J'ai l'impression que tu n'es même pas là. J'ai l'impression que tu es morte.

Les larmes de Caroline ne s'arrêtaient pas. "Je ne peux rien faire de plus" se disait-elle. Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre et lança alors un dernier regard à Bonnie. Soudain on frappa à la porte. Bonnie qui ne bougeait plus depuis deux semaines écarquilla ses grands yeux verts sous les yeux intrigués et réjouis de Caroline. Intrigués par la personne qui venait de frapper à la porte, et réjouis de voir que Bonnie n'était pas définitivement morte au fond de son âme. Bonnie tourna sa tête en direction de Caroline, une larme coulait sur la joue de la jeune métisse qui prit la parole :

\- Damon ? Enzo ?

Caroline se précipita alors jusqu'à la porte d'entrée des Bennett. Personne n'était venu voir Bonnie durant ces deux longues semaines hormis Caroline. Cette dernière inspira profondément avant d'ouvrir la porte,espérant un miracle quelconque. C'est alors qu'elle ouvrit la porte et qu'elle vit cet homme devant elle qu'elle connaissait très bien.

\- Salut, lui dit-il.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Un retour inattendu

**J'espère que le premier chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. J'essaierai de poster au moins deux chapitres par semaines. Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : La série appartient à Julie Plec. Les personnages présents et les différents lieux ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.**

\- Stefan ? Mais qu'est-ce que…

\- Je dois absolument voir Bonnie.

Stefan se tenait là droit devant Caroline. Cet air si sérieux et si inquiet ne rassurait pas la blonde. De revoir Stefan fût dans un premier temps un choc, en effet ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis l'abandon des recherches il y a deux semaines mais elle savait, suite à un message de Stefan, que ce dernier avait voulu partir de Mystic Falls pour se changer les idées. En réalité elle ne pensait pas le revoir si vite, elle avait même pensé ne plus jamais le revoir mais c'est justement ça qui la rendit si inquiète. "Pourquoi revenir si vite ?" se demanda-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Écoutes Caroline je dois la voir au plus vite. Dis moi où elle est ?

\- Elle est dans sa chambre mais elle ne va…

Caroline n'avait pas pu finir sa phrase puisque Stefan se dirigea en vitesse jusqu'à la chambre de la jeune fille. Elle entendit alors un cri. "Bonnie !".

Caroline courut jusqu'à Stefan et vit auprès de lui une Bonnie allongée au sol. Stefan voulut lui donner de son sang mais il n'y avait rien à faire, elle ne répondait pas, ne bougeait pas.

\- Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital ! s'écria Caroline.

\- J'entends son coeur battre tout va bien. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

\- Elle a dû faire un malaise en voulant voir qui avait frappé à la porte. Stefan, ça fait deux semaines qu'elle n'a rien mangé, deux semaines qu'elle n'a pas bougé de son lit, deux semaines qu'elle n'a pas dit un mot. En se levant elle pensait voir Damon ou Enzo mais… mais…

Caroline s'assit sur le lit en sanglot. Plus rien ne sortait de sa bouche. Ces dernières semaines avaient étaient épuisantes pour elle.

\- Écoutes Caroline je l'emmène à l'hôpital d'accord ?

Caroline fit un signe d'approbation à Stefan. Celui-ci prit alors délicatement Bonnie dans ses bras et accourut jusqu'à l'hôpital avec sa vitesse de vampire.

Stefan attendait le diagnostic du médecin qui avait pris Bonnie en charge. Il ne pensait vraiment pas retrouver la jeune femme dans un tel état. Certes il n'était pas vraiment proche d'elle mais il la considérait tout de même comme son amie. La voir si faible, si maigre et si pâle ne le rassurait pas, il avait en plus une chose importante à lui dire, une chose très importante, c'était une question de vie ou de mort pour la jeune Bennett. Malheureusement son état faisait réfléchir Stefan : "Comment pourrait-elle s'en sortir ?"

Stefan entendit alors le médecin arriver.

\- Bonjour monsieur. Vous êtes le petit-ami de mademoiselle Bennett ?

\- Seulement son ami.

\- Écoutez, votre amie ne va pas fort, elle a besoin de reprendre des forces. Beaucoup de force. Savez-vous quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider ?

Stefan ne savez pas vraiment quoi dire au médecin mais il tenta de prendre la parole :

\- Il y a quelques semaines mon frère et son petit-ami sont morts dans un accident de voiture. Elle a arrêté de se nourrir, plus aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche, et de ce ce qu'on m'a dit elle n'a jamais bougé de son lit une seule fois en deux semaines. Elle a dû tomber en essayant de se lever. Monsieur est-ce que je peux la voir ?

Le médecin avait pris des notes et il lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils marchèrent alors jusqu'à une chambre numérotée 336.

\- Vous pouvez rentrer mais ne la déranger surtout pas. Elle doit vraiment se reposer.

Stefan ouvrit la porte de la chambre et il découvrit une Bonnie allongée et entourée de différentes machines qui, pour Stefan, étaient aussi énigmatiques les unes que les autres. Il s'assit alors sur une des chaise présente près du lit où était allongée Bonnie. Stefan attendait le réveil de la jeune femme. Il devait la prévenir le plus vite possible du danger qui allait dans quelque temps s'abattre sur elle.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Un intrigant secret

**Disclaimer : The Vampire Diaries appartient à Julie Plec. Les personnages présents et les différents lieux ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

Les yeux de Bonnie s'ouvrirent délicatement. Elle regarda le plafond, un plafond qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle tourna la tête et vit Caroline et Stefan assis l'un à côté de l'autre en train de lire un magazine. Ne sachant que faire Bonnie racla sa gorge pour attirer l'attention de ses deux amis. Le premier à se tourner vers elle fût Stefan. Bonnie était encore dans les vapes mais elle reconnaissait parfaitement le jeune Salvatore, un Salvatore au visage inquiet qui finit par sourire à la jeune Bennett. Bonnie connaissait très bien Stefan et en particulier cette tête là qui, en général, était réservée au cas les plus extrêmes. Bonnie, qui n'était en aucun cas rassurée, fût surprise lorsque deux bras vinrent l'encercler.

\- Oh Bonnie tu es bien vivante ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peur ! Oh oui attend je t'ai ramenée quelques affaires à toi ! Regarde !

Caroline ne s'arrêtait plus de parler sous les yeux amusés de Stefan et ceux fatigués de Bonnie.

\- Caroline calme-toi. Bonnie a besoin de repos.

Sur les mots de Stefan Caroline cessa de parler. Elle regarda son amie avec tendresse et lui demanda :

\- Alors comment tu te sens ?

\- Où sommes-nous ? Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Bonnie inquiète.

\- On est à l'hôpital ne t'en fais pas, tu as fait un malaise en voulant te lever. Le médecin a dit que tu avais besoin d'énormément de repos, expliqua la blondinette heureuse de réentendre la voix de sa meilleure amie.

\- Oh je vois, murmura Bonnie.

Un silence prit place dans la chambre d'hôpital jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un toque à la porte. Il s'agissait du médecin qui s'occupait de Bonnie.

Après quelques examens médicaux assez banals, le médecin rendit son diagnostic :

\- Mademoiselle Bennett, vous avez une forte carence en fer, en calcium et en sucre. Pour vous donnez au mieux vos médicaments et pour surveiller votre alimentation et surtout votre santé, qu'elle soit physique ou psychologique, j'ai décidé de vous garder ici au moins une semaine. Nous verrons dans quelques jours si nous prolongeons votre hospitalisation. Sur ce reposez vous bien et mangez bien. Je repasserai demain pour quelques examens, et une psychologue va également passer vous voir. Vous êtes forte mademoiselle. Tenir autant de temps sans manger et sans bouger tiendrait presque du surnaturel.

Le médecin sortit alors de la chambre 336. C'est alors que le téléphone de Caroline retentit.

\- Oulala je dois vite y aller. Je crois qu'Alaric va faire cramer notre dîner de ce soir.

Caroline enlaça Bonnie et salua Stefan avant de quitter la chambre à son tour. Bonnie et Stefan étaient maintenant seuls. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux ne sachant pas vraiment quoi se dire.

\- Tu peux y aller si tu veux ? lança Bonnie à Stefan en souriant.

\- Non je préfère rester.

\- Je suis grande tu sais. Et des infirmières sont là pour m'aider et me surveiller en cas de besoin.

Stefan regardait Bonnie ne sachant pas quoi répondre mais la jeune femme savait que l'attitude du vampire n'était pas normal, il avait quelque chose à lui dire c'était une évidence pour elle.

\- Bon Stefan dis-moi ce qu'il y a ! dit précipitamment Bonnie en se redressant sur son lit d'hôpital.

\- Il n'y a rien, rit nerveusement Stefan.

\- Steeeefaaan, s'impatienta l'ancienne sorcière. Je reconnais parfaitement cette tête que tu as là. Oui juste en ce moment même.

\- Quelle tête ?

\- Bon Stefan dis-moi !

\- Tu n'es pas en état.

\- Pas en état de quoi ?

\- Écoutes Bonnie, tu es cloîtrée dans un lit d'hôpital et ça durant une semaine voire plus, tu es vulnérable, tu es faible et je ne pense pas que ce que je vais te dire arrangera ton état.

Bonnie semblait intriguée et paniquée. "Que se passe-t-il ?" pensa-t-elle. La jeune femme devait absolument savoir ce que Stefan cachait.

\- Stefan s'il te plaît dis-moi ce qu'il y a.

Stefan avait la tête baissée. Lentement il la remonta jusqu'à ce que ses yeux atteignent ceux de son amie. Et avec peine il lui répondit :

\- Kai est de retour.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Comment est-ce possible ?

**Disclaimer : La série appartient à Julie Plec. Les personnages présents et les différents lieux ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous et n'hésitez à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

Bonnie écarquilla les yeux et resta bouche bée devant Stefan qui n'osait même pas la regarder. Bonnie ne savait pas réellement quoi penser et elle ne savait pas non plus ce qu'elle ressentait. C'était sans doute un mélange de haine et de peur.

\- Mais… mais comment c'est possible ? balbutia-t-elle. J'ai clairement vu Damon lui trancher la tête !

\- Je ne sais pas du tout, avoua Stefan. J'ai entendu qu'il avait été vu à New-York et…

\- Et quoi !? réussit à crier Bonnie malgré la fatigue et l'inquiétude.

\- Et je l'ai moi-même vu…

\- Où ça ?!

\- Écoutes Bonnie, quand j'ai appris qu'il était de retour grâce à je ne sais quel moyen, je suis tout de suite revenu à Mystic Falls. Pendant le trajet je me suis arrêté à une station essence et là je l'ai vu sortir. Il ne m'a pas vu puis…

\- Puis ?

\- Puis j'ai demandé à la caissière ce que lui avait dit le jeune homme qui venait de partir et elle m'a répondue mot pour mot qu'il allait retrouvait sa petite amie. Une certaine Bonnie.

Bonnie ne savait pas quoi répondre suite à l'annonce de Stefan. Quelques secondes plus tard la jeune Bennett se leva d'un seul coup et dit en sanglot :

\- Je dois absolument partir d'ici ! Je n'ai plus mes pouvoirs et je ne peux plus rien contre lui.

Stefan se leva à son tour et prit son amie par les épaules avant de l'enlacer pour qu'elle puisse se calmer.

\- Écoutes Bonnie je suis là et Caroline aussi. On peut t'aider tu sais. Mais d'abord tu dois te reposer et rester à l'hôpital. Je ne bougerai pas de cette chaise d'hôpital. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Bonnie fondit en larmes dans les bras du vampire. Tout lui revenait alors en tête : la souffrance que Kai lui avait produit à elle et ses amis, le lien qui l'unissait à Elena, la disparition d'Enzo et de Damon. Tout refit surface en une seule seconde.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? demanda Bonnie en se détachant du jeune homme.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Écoutes moi, je ne te lâcherai pas de la semaine.

\- Mais tu ne vas pas rester là une semaine entière !

\- Je ferai un roulement avec Caroline. Ok ? dit Stefan en souriant à son amie.

\- Ok.

Cette après-midi là Stefan et Bonnie étaient restés tout les deux à parler de leurs années lycée. Stefan avait prévenu Caroline du danger qui rodait autour de l'ancienne sorcière et ensemble ils ont convenu d'un roulement. Bonnie était reconnaissante de ce que faisait ses amis pour la protéger mais elle ne savait pas quoi leur donner en retour.

\- Demain matin Caroline prendra le relais, annonça Stefan.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. Vous en faites tellement. Caroline a été là pour moi durant deux semaines entières. Elle n'a jamais baissé les bras alors que j'étais quasiment inexistante. Je me sens tellement honteuse ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire en retour ? Dis-moi Stefan, dit Bonnie la voix engourdie par l'émotion qui l'avait envahie.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte tu sais. Tu as vécu quelque chose de difficile et chacun réagit à sa manière.

\- Ils me manquent tellement, sanglota la jeune femme.

\- À moi aussi Bonnie… à moi aussi, répondit le vampire. Mais tu dois garder en tête que tu ne dois rien à personne. Tu en as fait beaucoup pour nous tous. Tu t'es plusieurs sacrifier pour nous. On te doit bien ça, ajouta Stefan en faisant un clin d'oeil à son amie.

Bonnie lui sourit et s'allongea sur son lit d'hôpital. Elle se sentait soulagée suite aux propos de Stefan, mais au fond elle avait toujours des remords. Pour elle, elle était LA fautive de ce qui était arrivé à son petit-ami et à son meilleur ami, et ça elle ne pourrait se le pardonner.

La nuit était tombée sur l'hôpital. Bonnie avait enfin mangé quelque chose ce qui lui rendit quelque peu ses jolies couleurs.

\- Dis Stefan ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu n'as pas un peu faim ? demanda la métisse.

\- Non ne t'inquiètes pas ça va aller, affirma le jeune vampire.

\- Tu ne veux pas aller prendre quelques poches de sang ? dit Bonnie d'un air très sérieux.

\- Non non ne…

\- Steeeefaaan, l'interrompit la jeune femme. Vas te nourrir, s'il te plaît. Je peux rester toute seule un moment tu sais. Et puis comment tu feras si tu veux me protéger alors que tu n'as plus aucunes forces hein ?

Stefan sourit à Bonnie. "Elle est très persuasive" pensa-t-il. Alors il se leva et lui dit :

\- Je fais au plus vite. Fais attention ok ?

\- Ok, dit Bonnie le sourire aux lèvres en roulant des yeux en même temps. Allez file maintenant !

Stefan s'en alla de la chambre 336 avec sa vitesse de vampire. Bonnie alluma alors la télévision zappant sans cesse.

\- Il n'y a vraiment rien, soupira-t-elle en éteignant la télé.

Elle ferma alors les yeux. Pensant, réfléchissant, se rappelant. Elle entendit à ce moment précis quelqu'un rentrer dans la pièce.

\- T'es déjà de retour Stefan ! T'as fais vite ! dit Bonnie tout en ouvrant les yeux et se relevant.

La jeune femme écarquilla alors les yeux ne sachant pas si c'était un rêve ou bien si il s'agissait de la réalité.

\- C'est bien toi ?... Tu es vivant ?! s'exclama Bonnie toute réjouie en sautant dans les bras de l'homme devant elle.

Elle s'écarta alors de lui pour vérifier que ce qui se passait était bien réel.

\- Salut Bon-Bon, lui dit-il.

\- Salut Damon.


	5. Ch5 : Des apparences parfois trompeuses

_**Elementi3000 : Enzo et Kai vont bientôt arriver ne t'inquiètes pas ;) J'aime les surprises ! En tout cas merci pour ta review, ça me fait très plaisir :) ( je ferai de mon mieux pour les morsures mais c'est prévu, il y en aura ! ;) ).**_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Je tiens à m'excuser pour mon retard, néanmoins j'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre. Et comme d'habitude je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

Bonnie n'arrivait pas à y croire, Damon était là, devant elle, bien vivant. Son esprit était partagé entre joie et interrogation. Elle le regardait ne sachant trop quoi dire, c'est alors qu'elle sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Cette larme, preuve du soulagement de l'ancienne sorcière, s'arrêta de couler lorsque Damon vint l'essuyer avec son pouce.

\- Alors Bon-Bon ? Je t'ai pas manqué ? dit le vampire avec un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

\- Damon ?

Une voix se fit soudainement entendre. Damon et Bonnie tournèrent alors la tête en direction de la personne qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre numéro 336.

\- Stefan.

Le jeune vampire s'approcha doucement de son frère et le prit dans ses bras.

\- C'est bien moi mon frère. C'est bien moi, affirma l'aîné des Salvatore en tapotant le dos de Stefan qui n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

Au bout d'une longue minute les deux frères qui venaient de se retrouver se décolèrent l'un de l'autre.

\- Où étais-tu passé ? Comment tu vas ? dit précipitamment Stefan l'air inquiet.

\- Tout va bien mon frère, je t'expliquerai tout ça plus tard. Ne t'inquiètes pas, répondit Damon très calmement d'un ton qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ? demanda Bonnie toujours sous le choc de ses retrouvailles avec son meilleur ami.

\- J'ai changé Bon-Bon mais je me sens bien.

Bonnie et Stefan se regardaient intrigués par l'attitude de Damon. Ils ne savaient plus quoi faire face à l'homme qui était devant eux.

\- Et Enzo où est-il ? s'inquiéta soudainement Bonnie.

\- Oh ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui. Il va bien lui aussi, répondit Damon en faisant un clin d'oeil à la jeune Bennett.

\- Damon tu es vraiment sûr que ça va ? dit Stefan persuadé que quelque chose n'allait justement pas.

\- Mais oui Stefan ne t'en fais pas. D'ailleurs tu peux me laisser seul avec Bonnie quelques minutes. Je dois parler à ma petite sorcière.

Stefan regarda alors Bonnie qui lui fit un signe de tête, preuve qu'il devait les laisser tous les deux.

\- Ok j'attends devant la chambre, dit le jeune Salvatore en sortant de la pièce.

Bonnie se mit alors à fixer Damon.

\- Alors Bon-Bon comment tu vas ? demanda Damon le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bien.

\- Alors pourquoi tu es dans une chambre d'hôpital avec une blouse d'hôpital sur toi ? dit le vampire en levant ses sourcils.

\- À cause de toi, répondit l'ancienne sorcière sans hésitation et sans lâcher Damon du regard.

\- Pardon ?

\- Écoutes Damon, on t'a cherché toi et Enzo pendant des semaines et des semaines. On a rien trouvé, rien. Aucun indice, aucun signe de vie. On a abandonné Damon. On a abandonné parce qu'on pensait que vous étiez mort. Je me suis sentie tellement coupable, vous aviez disparus à cause de moi ! Tu imagines dans quel état j'ai pu être. Je n'ai rien mangé pendant deux semaines, je n'ai pas bougé de chez moi, je ne parlais à personne. Hier j'ai fait un malaise du coup là je suis à l'hôpital. Et toi… Et toi ! Tu es là ! Tu es là Damon ! Sous mes yeux ! Tu es bien vivant ! Et tu reviens comme si de rien n'était ! Comme si rien ne s'était passé ! Comme si tout allait bien ! Comment c'est possible ! Comment ?

Bonnie ne pouvait se retenir. La colère et la tristesse l'avaient envahie. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, et elle n'avait qu'une envie, le gifler. Elle laissa alors cette envie prendre le dessus et le gifla. Elle le regarda alors pleine de rage et le prit brusquement dans ses bras. Il était revenu, elle pouvait enfin le sentir, le toucher. Elle avait si longtemps rêvé de ses retrouvailles.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, chuchota Bonnie toujours dans les bras de Damon.

Ils restèrent ainsi, sans bouger, sans parler. Elle se sentait si bien. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie comme ça. Au bout de plusieurs minutes ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre.

\- Écoutes Bonnie il faut que je te parle.

Le sourire que Bonnie affichait sur son visage quelques secondes auparavant s'effaça dès que Damon eut fini sa phrase.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai besoin de toi.

\- Je n'ai plus mes pouvoirs Damon, j'ai…

\- Pas besoin de magie Bon-Bon.

Un sourire prit alors forme sur les lèvres de l'aîné des Salvatore, un sourire que Bonnie n'avait encore jamais vu, un sourire accompagné d'un regard qui glaça le sang de la jeune femme.

\- Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle.

\- J'ai juste besoin de toi Bon-Bon.

\- Je ne pense pas bien comprendre Damon, dit Bonnie très inquiète.

\- C'est pour un ami, un ami qui a été d'une très grande aide.

\- Qui ça ?

Damon avait toujours ce regard, ce sourire. Il approcha alors ses lèvres près du visage de Bonnie et lui murmura lentement à l'oreille :

\- Un certain Kai Parker.

Bonnie, apeurée, recula brusquement ne lâchant pas des yeux le vampire en face d'elle. C'est alors qu'elle heurta une personne derrière elle.

\- Salut Bonnie !

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux quand elle se retourna vers celui qu'elle avait heurté. C'était Kai. Il était là, devant elle, sourire charmeur, toujours aussi effrayant. Bonnie se mit alors à courir en direction de la porte de sa chambre d'hôpital. Elle l'ouvrit espérant retrouver Stefan mais tout ce qu'elle vit c'était son corps étendu au sol. Elle s'accroupit tentant en vain de réveiller son ami.

\- Te fatigues pas Bonnie.

Bonnie leva alors sa tête en direction de la personne qui avait prit la parole.

\- Enzo ?

\- Oui.

\- Aide-moi s'il te plaît. Il y a…

Bonnie fût interrompu par le rire d'Enzo.

\- Ah Bonnie. Tu es très drôle tu sais, pas maline mais drôle.

\- Tu… tu…

\- Je… je…, commença Enzo en imitant la jeune Bennett. Oui oui je suis venu te chercher. Mais c'est pour Kai, je sais pas trop ce qu'il te veut mais bon peu importe.

Bonnie était perdu. Elle ne savait ni où aller, ni quoi répondre, ni quoi faire, ni quoi penser. Elle était toujours accroupie devant le corps de Stefan.

L'hôpital avait l'air vide, il n'y avait personne. Aucun patient, aucun médecin, aucune infirmière. Sachant qu'elle ne pouvait rien face à deux vampires et à un hérétique, elle se leva lentement et fièrement, puis elle se dirigea vers Kai.

\- Je suis toute à toi, lui dit-elle droit dans les yeux sans laisser paraître sa peur.

Un sourire satisfait s'afficha alors sur les lèvres de Kai.

\- On va bien s'amuser Bonnie. On va bien s'amuser.


	6. Chapitre 6 : De nouveaux ennemis

_**Elementi3000 : Encore merci pour ta review. Je t'avoue que je n'ai pas tout compris ( la traduction n'a pas du fonctionner correctement ) mais j'ai essayé de déchiffrer ;) Alors j'ai pris en compte tes conseils et d'ailleurs je te remercie de m'en donner :) J'aime les surprises donc je ne te dévoilerai rien, désolée ^^ En tout cas saches que dans les prochains chapitres il y aura des morsures ;) Bonne lecture à toi et continues à me donner ton avis !**_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Bonjour à tous ! Je tiens à m'excuser de mon gros retard. Je n'arrive pas à être régulière mais je vais essayer de faire au mieux les prochaines semaines. Si je peux je vous posterai un chapitre ou deux en plus que celui déjà prévu pour me faire pardonner de mon retard. Encore désolée.**

 **Disclaimer : La série appartient ( malheureusement ) à Julie Plec. Les personnages présents et les différents lieux ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Bonne lecture à vous !**

Stefan ouvrit un oeil, puis l'autre. Sa vision était assez floue mais il distinguait une silhouette au dessus de lui.

\- Stefan ! Stefan ! Réveilles toi je t'en supplie !

Lorsqu'il entendit la voix, le jeune Salvatore sut qu'il s'agissait de Caroline.

\- Car… Caroline ? dit-il la voix tremblante.

\- Oh mon dieu tu es vivant ! hurla de joie la jeune femme en prenant Stefan dans les bras. Comment tu te sens ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! s'écria alors Caroline avant de se détacher de son ex petit-ami.

\- Où est Bonnie ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! dit Caroline l'air perdu. Je pensais que tu savais où elle était.

\- Et Damon ? Où est-il ?

Caroline resta perplexe face à la question de Stefan.

\- Stefan, Damon est mort tu le…

\- Non il n'est pas mort, coupa le vampire. Il est revenu tout-à-l'heure et il voulait parler à Bonnie et…

\- Comment ça Damon est revenu !? coupa à son tour Caroline intriguée mais ravie à la fois du retour de l'aîné Salvatore.

\- Je ne sais pas comment mais ce que je sais c'est que Bonnie est en danger, dit Stefan en se relevant.

\- Oui je sais Kai est de retour tu m'as prévenu.

\- Non il n'y a pas que ça Caroline.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama la vampire inquiète pour sa meilleure amie.

\- Enzo. C'est Enzo qui m'a brisé le cou. Sachant que Damon a dit qu'il savait où Enzo était, ils font tous les deux équipes.

\- Attends Stefan Enzo est vivant ?! Ça veut dire quoi tout ça ? Je comprends rien.

\- C'est sans doute eux qui ont enlevé Bonnie.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi Damon et Enzo auraient enlevés Bonnie ? s'inquiéta Caroline.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Stefan réfléchissait. Ils faisaient les cent pas dans le silence le plus total. Il réfléchissait avec une seule personne autour de lui : Caroline. Il réfléchissait, réfléchissait, réfléchissait, et soudain :

\- Kai ! s'exclama Stefan en fixant Caroline droit dans les yeux. C'est forcément Kai. Regarde Caroline ! Qui veut récupérer Bonnie à tout prix ? C'est Kai ! Regarde il n'y a personne dans l'hôpital Caroline ! En tant qu'hérétique Kai est le seul qui puisse endormir, manipuler et faire du mal à autant de personnes.

Stefan se dirigea alors dans la chambre qui se trouvait en face de la 336 et il y trouva le corps d'une jeune femme vidée de son sang. Stefan se rendit alors dans différentes chambres de l'hôpital et il découvrit dans chacunes d'elles des corps sans vies, vidés de leurs sangs.

\- Kai aurait tué toutes ses personnes seul ? s'inquiéta Caroline qui essayait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait réellement.

\- Non. On l'a aidé.

\- Damon et Enzo c'est ça ?

\- Oui Caroline. Damon, Enzo et Kai font maintenant équipe. Et je pense qu'on a de quoi s'inquiéter.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Bonnie. On se réveille maintenant.

La jeune femme sentit alors une main lui caressait la joue. Bonnie ouvrit les yeux avant d'avoir un mouvement de recul en voyant devant elle Kai le sourire aux lèvres et l'air heureux.

\- Ah ça y est tu es réveillée ! J'avoue que je m'impatientais un peu Bonnie, dit Kai d'un air mielleux.

Bonnie, qui était allongée sur un petit lit, tenta de se lever mais elle sentit que ses mains ne pouvaient pas bouger. Elle leva alors les yeux et découvrit que ses mains étaient attachées, par une corde, aux barreaux du lit.

\- Détaches moi tout de suite Kai ! hurla l'ancienne sorcière.

\- Je crains ne pas pouvoir ma chère Bonnie.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda-t-elle exaspérée.

\- Parce que je n'en ai aucune envie, répondit l'hérétique avec ce sourire agaçant toujours accroché à son visage.

Bonnie fixa Kai espérant un miracle. Mais rien arriva.

\- Où sommes-nous ? lança-t-elle alors à celui qu'elle considérait comme étant son pire ennemi.

\- Nous ne sommes pas à Mystic Falls.

\- Je m'en doutais. Ce que je veux savoir c'est où nous sommes précisément ! s'impatienta la jeune métisse.

\- Quelque part. Mais je crains ne pas pouvoir te le dire car…

\- Tu n'en as pas envie. Merci j'ai compris, coupa Bonnie sachant pertinemment à quel jeu jouait Kai.

Ce dernier lui fit d'ailleurs un clin pour la "féliciter" d'avoir trouver la fin de sa phrase. Soudain un bruit de porte se fit entendre, ainsi que des pas.

\- Kai t'es où ? interpella une voix.

\- À l'étage, au fond à droite, répondit Kai avant de lancer un sourire charmeur à Bonnie qui n'en avait que faire.

Les pas se faisaient de plus en plus proches, c'est alors que la porte de la chambre où se trouvait Bonnie s'ouvrit.

\- Ah vous voilà ! dit Kai.

L'hérétique se trouvait face à Damon et Enzo qui, eux, ne prêtaient aucune attention à la jeune Bennett. Cette dernière ne savait que faire face à ses deux amis, ou plutôt à ses deux anciens amis. Elle était coincée ici, elle le savait. Personne, sauf ces deux vampires et cet hérétique, ne savait où elle était, même elle ne le savait pas. Une seule question traversa alors sa pensée. Une seule qu'elle délivra à haute voix :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Les trois hommes se retournèrent alors vers Bonnie.

\- Tiens Bon-Bon tu es là ? dit Damon de son air taquin.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Dites moi ce que vous me voulez qu'on en finisse.

\- On te l'a dit Bonnie, nous n'avons fait que rendre un service à Kai, répondit Enzo.

\- Et pourquoi rendre service à cette pourriture, dit la jeune femme en désignant Kai du regard.

\- Parce qu'il nous a rendu service tout simplement Bon-Bon, argumenta l'aîné des Salvatore.

\- Quel service ? demanda la sorcière intriguée.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'on va te le dire, se moqua Enzo.

Un silence prit alors place dans la chambre. Damon leva soudain un sourcil.

\- De toute façon elle va jamais bougé d'ici on peut lui dire, renchérit-il sourire diabolique aux lèvres.

Enzo acquiesça les paroles de Damon.

\- Alors voilà Bonnie, commença Enzo en s'asseyant au bord du lit où se trouvait l'ancienne sorcière, Kai nous a permis de trouver la solution pour une certaine chose que Damon et moi avons prévu.

Bonnie fronça les sourcils. Elle n'était pas du tout rassuré par cette "chose" prévue par Damon et Enzo.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu ? demanda-t-elle terrifiée.

\- Ben vois tu Bon-Bon, avec Enzo on voudrait, comment dire ?

\- Prendre le contrôle du monde, proposa alors Enzo.

\- Exact ! Enzo et moi voulons prendre le contrôle du monde. Ça fait peur hein ? rajouta alors Damon qui avait remarqué l'inquiétude de l'ancienne sorcière.

Bonnie roula alors ses yeux et fit semblant de rire avant de dire :

\- Vous ? Prendre le contrôle du monde ? C'est la meilleure blague que j'ai jamais entendu !

Enzo se leva du lit et Damon prit sa place.

\- C'est pas une blague Bon-Bon, dit lentement Damon. C'est très sérieux. Écoutes, dans un premier temps on voudrait prendre le contrôle de tous les êtes surnaturels qui existent puis, si on y parvient, le monde serait automatiquement à nous. C'est une simple envie de contrôle mais surtout une envie de pouvoir. Le pouvoir Bonnie c'est le meilleur des sentiments tu sais. C'est donc pour ça qu'on avait besoin de quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui puisse nous aider… Et hop comme par magie on a trouvé Kai. C'est dingue hein !

Bonnie ne disait rien. Elle ne faisait qu'écouter celui qu'elle considérait maintenant comme un nouvel ennemi.

\- Vas-y continues ta fabuleuse histoire ! lança sèchement la jeune femme.

\- Très bien. À tes ordres Bon-Bon ! Alors Kai a accepté de nous aider et il nous a trouver LA solution. Mais bien sûr le petit Parker avait une condition. La condition c'était qu'on ne…

\- Allez on s'arrête les gars, coupa Kai.

\- Mais j'ai pas fini de raconter l'histoire Kai.

\- Je ne pense pas que la suite soit très intéressante Damon.

Damon eut soudain un regard glacial qui était dirigé sur Kai.

\- Si, au contraire, dit alors Enzo le sourire au coin des lèvres.

L'ancienne sorcière regarda alors les trois hommes un par un n'osant même pas imaginer la suite de ce projet.

\- Merci Enzo. Alors la condition c'était qu'on ne te fasse aucun mal car c'est toi LA solution ma chère Bon-Bon. Grâce à toi on va devenir les maîtres du monde !

Damon était heureux, il n'avait rien de machiavélique en lui à ce moment précis. Il était tout simplement heureux. Heureux à la simple idée d'être le maître du monde. Mais cette joie que portait Damon ne rassurait pas du tout Bonnie, au contraire cette joie était pour elle le signe du changement de Damon, un changement qui ne faisait que l'inquiéter. Mais devait-elle avoir plus peur du projet de Damon et Enzo ou devait-elle plus s'inquiéter de Kai qui, apparemment, ne voulait pas qu'on lui fasse du mal ?


	7. Chapitre 7 : Interrogations

**Bonjour à tous ! Je suis enfin de retour ! Je tiens une nouvelle fois à m'excuser de mon gros, très gros retard. En ce moment quelques problèmes personnels font que mes publications ne sont pas du tout régulières. Je ne vous promets rien pour les prochaines semaines mais je ferai de mon mieux. En tout cas je finirai cette fiction quoi qu'il arrive ne vous inquiétez pas. Encore désolée. Bonnes vacances à ceux qui sont en vacances et courage aux autres.**

 **Disclaimer : La série appartient ( malheureusement ) à Julie Plec. Les personnages présents et les différents lieux ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Bonne lecture à vous !**

\- Ça y est ! Il ne reste plus que nous deux maintenant !

Damon et Enzo étaient partis après qu'ils aient révélé leur plan machiavélique à la jeune Bennett. Celle-ci était apparemment LA solution à ce fameux plan mais malheureusement elle n'avait pas pu en apprendre plus sur son rôle dans cette histoire. Maintenant elle se retrouvait donc seule avec son pire ennemi.

\- Ben Bonnie ! T'es pas contente d'être avec moi ? reprit Kai très heureux de se retrouver seul avec l'ancienne sorcière.

\- Aussi heureuse qu'en 1994 ! ironisa la jeune femme.

Kai sourit suite à la remarque de l'ancienne sorcière. Il connaissait Bonnie par coeur, il l'avait espionnée durant plusieurs mois dans le monde prison et avait pu passer du temps avec elle dans ce même monde, ainsi il connaissait son caractère de feu et son penchant pour l'ironie et les taquineries. Mais Kai savait aussi que la relation que Bonnie entretenait avec lui était totalement différente de celle qu'elle pouvait entretenir avec Damon, ou plutôt avec l'ancien Damon, et ce petit détail l'agaçait quelque peu.

Après avoir fixé longuement la belle métisse, l'hérétique s'assit sur le lit où Bonnie était toujours attachée.

\- Tu m'as beaucoup manqué tu sais, répondit-il d'un air très sérieux qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

\- Comment t'es revenu Kai ? demanda alors la jeune femme sans prêter attention à la remarque qui lui était adressée.

\- Et moi je t'ai pas manqué Bon-Bon ? demanda Kai sans prêter attention à la question de sa prisonnière.

\- Ne m'appelles pas comme ça et dis-moi plutôt comment tu es revenu ! supplia Bonnie qui voulait des réponses aux nombreuses questions qui lui prenaient la tête depuis qu'elle était coincée ici.

Le jeune homme fixait Bonnie dans les yeux sans baisser le regard. Ce regard perçant que la jeune femme n'avait encore jamais vu chez Kai la déstabilisait mais elle ne voulait en aucun cas l'admettre.

\- Peu importe comment je suis revenu, le principal c'est que je sois là. Pas vrai Bon-Bon ? répondit le jeune Parker qui s'avançait lentement vers l'ancienne sorcière.

Cette dernière voulait reculer mais ne pouvait pas en raison des chaînes qui la retenait, néanmoins elle essaya au maximum de s'éloigner du visage de Kai qui s'approchait de plus en plus.

\- Détaches-moi Kai, demanda Bonnie inquiète du rapprochement que le jeune homme créait entre elle et lui.

Le front de Kai vint alors se coller à celui de la jeune Bennett qui avait fermement serrait ses lèvres par peur d'un rapprochement trop intime.

\- Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas le choix Bonnie, murmura Kai à l'oreille de la jeune femme avant d'embrasser son front délicatement.

Bonnie fronça alors les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Kai descendait petit à petit son visage le long de celui de Bonnie. Tout d'un coup la jeune femme ouvrit grands les yeux et poussa un hurlement en sentant deux crocs transpercer son cou. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle était attachée et ne possédait plus sa magie, elle n'avait plus qu'à laisser Kai se nourrir d'elle dans la douleur. Elle n'avait plus qu'à se soumettre à lui.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Comment ça Damon et Enzo ont enlevé Bonnie ?

Matt ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Dans un premier temps il avait appris l'hospitalisation de la jeune Bennett, quelques secondes plus tard on lui apprenait le retour de Kai, ainsi que celui de Damon et Enzo, et ensuite on lui apprit que ces trois êtres surnaturels venaient d'enlever Bonnie à l'hôpital. Matt était complètement perdu, il avait toujours espéré qu'il ne se passe plus rien de type "surnaturel" à Mystic Falls mais il savait au fond de lui que son souhait ne se réaliserait jamais. Maintenant il devait donc faire face à des retours inattendus et à la disparition de sa meilleure amie.

\- On te l'a dit Matt, c'est comme si Damon et Enzo avaient perdu leur humanité !

Caroline n'arrivait plus à contenir son angoisse, elle ne voulait pas de nouveau perdre une de ses meilleures amies.

\- Écoutes Matt, si tu as quoi que ce soit qui puisse nous aider dis le nous, ajouta sereinement Stefan qui faisait face à une Caroline en pleurs et à un Matt pensif.

Un silence prit place. Il fallait à tout prix trouver un moyen de ramener Bonnie, Damon et Enzo. Matt regardait le sol cherchant désespérément ne serait-ce qu'un indice, Stefan regardait son ex petite-amie en pleurs, quant à Caroline, elle regardait son téléphone espérant recevoir un appel de Bonnie ou de n'importe qui d'autre qui pourrait les aider. Soudain Matt releva la tête.

\- Vous avez bien dit que c'était comme s'ils avaient perdus leur humanité ? demanda Matt espérant une réponse positive de leur part.

\- Oui, dirent ensemble les deux vampires ne sachant pas où leur ami voulaient en venir.

\- Voilà la solution. Elena.

Le cadet des Salvatore et la jeune Forbes se regardèrent intrigués.

\- Écoutez moi, reprit Matt, à chaque fois que l'un d'entre vous a perdu son humanité il l'a retrouvé grâce à une personne qui comptait plus que tout à ses yeux, grâce à une personne qu'il aimait plus que tout. Et là la personne idéale pour Damon c'est forcément Elena !

Plus Stefan y pensait plus il trouvait le raisonnement du jeune Donovan intéressant.

\- Et pour Enzo ? demanda Caroline.

\- Il y a Bonnie, mais si vous dites qu'il l'a enlevé…

\- Attendez, commença Stefan, ils n'ont pas enlever Bonnie de leur plein gré. Kai voulait la retrouver à tout prix et ce sont Damon et Enzo qui s'y sont collés.

\- Mais pourquoi auraient ils obéis à Kai, demanda nerveusement la vampire. Ils n'ont aucune raison d'enlever Bonnie et encore moins d'obéir à ce psychopathe !

\- À moins que…

\- À moins qu'ils aient fait un pacte.

Quelqu'un venait de couper court aux paroles de Stefan. Sans même se retourner pour faire face à ce nouvel arrivant, le cadet des Salvatore savait qui était derrière lui.

\- Comment tu vas Damon ?

\- Bien mon cher frère et toi ?

Stefan se retourna et fit face à son frère ainsi qu'à Enzo. Tous les deux avaient un sourire machiavélique planté aux lèvres. Un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour Stefan et sa bande.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Le plan

**Bonjour à tous ! Je tiens une nouvelle fois à m'excuser du retard. Cette fois-ci je n'ai pas réellement d'excuses valables du coup pour me faire pardonner je vais publier au moins trois nouveaux chapitres tout au long de cette semaine. J'ai déjà terminé les 3 chapitres à venir donc ne vous inquiétez pas, cette fois-ci tout sera publié à temps. Quoiqu'il en soit je pense que vous avez entendu la nouvelle. Et oui, Vampire Diaries s'arrête après la saison 8. C'est assez triste mais je pense que tous les fans s'y attendaient un peu. J'ai lu quelques spoils et je ne sais pas trop à quoi m'attendre. Dites moi ce que vous pensez de l'arrêt de la série et des quelques intrigues de la saison 8. En tout cas j'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va donner. Sur ce, profitez bien de vos vacances, bonne lecture à vous, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

 **Disclaimer : La série appartient ( malheureusement ) à Julie Plec. Les personnages présents et les différents lieux ne m'appartiennent pas.**

\- Alors mon frère ! Tu viens pas dans mes bras ? dit Damon enjoué et les bras ouverts.

\- Où est Bonnie ? hurla alors Caroline.

\- Quelque part, répondit Enzo qui aimait jouer avec les nerfs de la jolie blonde.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Damon ? demanda Stefan.

\- Je veux juste revoir mon frère adoré ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ? dit Damon d'un air faussement vexé.

Stefan, Caroline et Matt se regardaient ne sachant pas quoi faire face aux deux vampires qu'ils ne reconnaissaient plus. Physiquement il s'agissait bien de Damon et Enzo, mais à l'intérieur ils étaient différents.

\- Dites nous où est Bonnie ! dit Matt tout en brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

\- Ah Donovan t'es là ?! Je t'avais pas vu ! répondit l'aîné des Salvatore le sourire aux lèvres. Tu veux savoir où est Bon-Bon c'est ça ? Elle est… Quelque part.

Enzo éclata de rire. Un rire sombre qui ne laissait présager rien de bon.

\- Ils pensent vraiment qu'on va leur dire où est la clé de notre plan ! pouffa Enzo. Ils sont vraiment idiots Damon, comment t'as pu être ami avec eux ?

Stefan ne fit pas attention à la remarque désobligeante d'Enzo, il resta concentré sur ces mots : "la clé de notre plan". Ils avaient donc un plan et Bonnie en était la clé.

\- Pourquoi Bonnie ? interrogea l'aîné des Salvatore.

\- Vois-tu mon frère, Enzo et moi avons une sorte d'envie de pouvoir. Et il s'avère que notre chère Bon-Bon est la solution à notre plan.

\- Mais ne leur dévoilons pas tout tout de suite, interrompit Enzo. On a un petit truc à régler avant ça.

\- Lequel ? demanda Caroline curieuse.

Damon et Enzo se regardèrent avant de s'avancer vers le trio qui lui reculait en voyant la lueur machiavélique dans les yeux de leur deux nouveaux ennemis. C'est alors que Damon répondit à la question de la jeune blonde.

\- On doit d'abord vous tuer.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bonnie ouvrit lentement les yeux. En se rappelant que Kai s'était nourrit d'elle la jeune Bennett toucha instinctivement son cou. Mais rien. Elle n'avait aucune marque de crocs. En revanche quelque chose avait bien changé. Ses poignets étaient libres. Plus aucune chaîne ne la retenait. Sans réfléchir et malgré sa forte migraine elle se leva du lit, heureuse d'être à nouveau libre, et courut en direction d'une quelconque sortie pour pouvoir se libérer totalement de celui qui la faisait prisonnière.

Ça y est, une porte qui donnait vers l'extérieur se trouvait en face d'elle. Elle allait pouvoir se libérer de l'emprise de Kai et prévenir ses amis de la menace qu'était Damon et Enzo. Elle prit rapidement la poignée, elle l'a tourna puis fit un pas vers l'extérieur. Puis deux. Elle pouvait enfin sentir l'air frais la caressait. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de profiter de ce moment elle devait à tout prix partir d'ici. Bonnie reprit donc sa marche élancée pour sortir du perron de la maison dans laquelle elle avait été séquestrée. C'est alors qu'elle fut bloquée. Rien ni personne ne lui barrait la route mais elle sentit une énergie la bloquer. Un mur invisible la séparait de l'extérieur. La magie de Kai l'empêchait d'atteindre sa liberté.

\- Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir te débarrasser de moi comme ça ?

La belle métisse se retourna et vit Kai le sourire triomphant.

\- Laisse-moi partir Kai.

\- Tu sais Bon-Bon tu me déçois beaucoup, commença Kai l'air faussement déçu. Premièrement tu penses que je te laisserai partir comme ça. Ce que tu es naïve ! Deuxièmement tu n'as même pas essayé de me trouver pour me dire au revoir. Mais où sont passées tes bonnes manières Bonnie ? Et troisièmement tu as voulu t'éloigner de moi. Tu ne ressens donc rien ?

Bonnie ne fit rien, ne dit rien. Elle regardait tout simplement le jeune Parker les bras croisés.

\- Aucune réaction ?! Même pas un petit air d'exaspération ? T'es sûr que tu vas bien Bon-Bon ?

\- J'ai toujours cette affreuse envie de te tuer donc oui je vais plus que bien, lança Bonnie.

\- Ah ben voilà ! Je te retrouve enfin ! dit Kai heureux de la réponse de sa prisonnière. Et en fait ton sang est délicieux Bon-Bon.

Son air charmeur exaspérait Bonnie au plus haut point mais elle ne laissait rien paraître.

\- J'ai effacé les morsures avec ma magie. Je suis un gentleman vous devriez être sous le charme Miss Bennett.

\- Plutôt mourir.

L'air enthousiaste de l'hérétique s'effaça instantanément pour laisser place à un sourire machiavélique.

\- Bon, trêve de bavardages Bon-Bon. Il est temps que tu joues ton rôle dans le plan de Damon et Enzo.

 **À bientôt pour la suite !**


	9. Chapitre 9 : Retournements de situations

**Bonjour à tous ! Donc voici le nouveau chapitre. Je vous rappelle qu'en raison de mon long retard j'ai décidé de vous poster trois chapitres tout au long de la semaine. En tout cas j'espère que le chapitre précédent vous a plu et que celui-ci vous plaira tout autant.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Bonne lecture à vous !**

 **Disclaimer : La série appartient ( malheureusement ) à Julie Plec. Les personnages présents et les différents lieux ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Le vampire ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Il essaya de se lever mais des chaînes le bloquait. Sa vision était encore floue et il ne pouvait reconnaître l'endroit dans lequel on l'avait pris au piège. Néanmoins il entendit une respiration à sa gauche.

\- C'est toi ? dit alors le vampire nerveux.

\- Oui c'est bien moi, acquiesça l'homme à sa gauche. Ils nous ont bien eu.

Un petit rire se fit alors entendre.

\- Ah mon frère ! Tu pensais vraiment gagner contre nous ? lança le Salvatore qui se trouvait en face de ses prisonniers. Tenez. Un peu de sang.

Le fils de Lily fit rouler deux petites fioles de sang en direction de ses détenus.

Les deux vampires enchaînés prirent rapidement une fiole avant d'avaler leur contenu. Le sang permit aux vampires de mieux voir où ils se trouvaient.

\- Notre bon vieux cachot ! T'as rien trouvé de mieux Stefan.

\- Tu voulais quoi Damon ? Que je te laisse comme ça en totale liberté ? Je sais pas ce que vous avez Enzo et toi, mais on compte bien vous ramener.

\- T'as entendu Damon ! Ils veulent nous ramener ! dit Enzo d'un ton moqueur. On est peut-être prisonniers mais nous sommes ce que nous sommes.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? demanda le cadet des Salvatore.

\- Deux vampires à la recherche du pouvoir.

\- Et comment vous allez faire pour obtenir ce pouvoir ? répondit Stefan d'humeur taquine. Vous n'avez aucun moyen de sortir d'ici.

\- Tu oublies un certain Kai Parker, lança Enzo satisfait de voir le frère de son meilleur ami songer à cette option. Et oui Stefan, vous avez peut-être gagné cette fois mais n'oubliez pas, on a toujours un coup d'avance.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Une chanson de Michael Jackson résonnait dans la voiture. Bonnie ouvrit lentement les yeux ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle faisait là.

\- Well They Say The Sky's The Limit  
And To Me That's Really True  
But My Friend You Have Seen Nothin'  
Just Wait 'Till I Get Through.  
Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad. Really, Really Bad. You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad. Really, Really Bad. Who's Bad…

\- Kai ! Dis moi tout de suite ce que je fais là !

\- Oh Bon-Bon ça y est tu es réveillée ! J'adore cette chanson pas toi ?

\- Kai… s'impatienta Bonnie.

\- Tu savais que Michael Jackson était mort toi ! Le King of Pop est mort, c'est tellement triste.

\- Oui je sais Kai, et c'est très triste. Mais dis-moi plutôt ce que je fais là !

\- Ben je t'emmène pour que tu puisses jouer le rôle que tu as à jouer, répondit simplement Kai un sourire enfantin aux lèvres.

\- Mais comment j'ai atterri là ?!

\- Et bien vu que tu n'allais sûrement pas vouloir me suivre et que j'avais pas envie de me battre avec toi, j'ai fait un petit sortilège pour que tu fasses un petit dodo.

Bonnie regarda alors Kai d'un air scandalisé.

\- T'inquiètes pas Bon-Bon, je t'ai rattrapée avant que tu tombes, ajouta Kai en faisant un clin d'oeil à l'ancienne sorcière.

Cette dernière ne savait pas quoi penser de Kai. Il pouvait être diabolique puis mielleux, sadique puis prévenant. "Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne va pas chez lui" pensa-t-elle.

\- Après j'ai enlevé la barrière magique et je t'ai déposée sur le siège arrière. Et tadam ! Nous voilà en route !

Le regard de Bonnie était plein d'inquiétude et son corps était raide à cause de la peur. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire face à Kai. Elle n'oserait même pas tenter une évasion.

\- Et où va-t-on ?

\- À Mystic Falls ! répondit Kai très enthousiaste en voyant l'air surpris de Bonnie dans son rétroviseur.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Kai.

\- Comment ça Kai ?! lança Caroline.

\- Il fait partie du plan. Il va forcément les aider, reprit Stefan.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ? demanda Alaric.

\- Qu'ils avaient toujours un coup d'avance. On a eu un coup de chance cette fois. Tu as été là au bon moment et tu les as attaqué par surprise. Je ne pense pas qu'une telle chance puisse se reproduire, répondit Stefan très sérieux.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Caroline. On attend là sans rien faire ?!

\- Que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? Damon et Enzo ne diront rien et Kai peut arriver d'une minute à l'autre ! s'énerva Stefan.

\- Et Bonnie ! On attend quoi ? Qu'elle revienne par magie ! Elle s'est toujours sacrifiée pour nous et là, alors qu'elle est en danger, on bouge pas ! Je refuse d'attendre Stefan tu m'entends ! Je refuse ! cria Caroline en attendant une réponse de son ex petit-ami.

Un silence prit place dans le salon des Salvatore. Tous savait que Caroline avait raison mais personne n'avait de plan pour réussir à la retrouver.

\- C'est peut-être en ramenant l'humanité de Damon et Enzo qu'on pourra retrouver Bonnie, dit timidement Matt.

\- La seule solution pour ramener Damon c'est de ramener Elena mais il est impossible de la ramener Matt ! En plus Enzo n'est pas revenu à lui en voyant Bonnie. C'est peine perdue.

\- Il ne suffit pas de voir la personne pour retrouver son humanité, ajouta Alaric. Des mots suffisent quelquefois. Stefan regarda Alaric comprenant où ce dernier voulait en venir, il fallait faire renaître les sentiments d'Enzo et de Damon pour qu'il retrouve leur humanité. Mais pour le jeune Salvatore quelque chose ne collait pas dans leur plan :

\- Donc pour retrouver Bonnie il faut que Damon et Enzo retrouvent leur humanité. Mais pour qu'au moins Enzo retrouve son humanité on a besoin de Bonnie. Il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas on est d'accord ?

\- Stefan a raison, commença Alaric. Sans Bonnie on ne peut pas ramener Damon et Enzo. Et sans eux on ne peut pas retrouver Bonnie.

Depuis le début de la conversation concernant le plan pour ramener leurs amis, Caroline avait l'air pensive. Son cerveau bouillonnait. "Il y a forcément une chose à laquelle on n'a pas pensé" pensa-t-elle. Quelque chose qui réglerait tous leurs problèmes.

\- Attendez, on a peut-être pas besoin de Damon et Enzo pour retrouver Bonnie ! annonça la vampire. Qui est la personne qui n'a d'yeux que pour Bonnie ?

Stefan, Alaric et Matt dévisageaient la jolie blonde attendant une réponse qu'ils ne pourraient pas trouver eux - même.

\- Kai ! répondit-elle de manière surexcitée. Bonnie est la seule personne qui compte pour ce psychopathe. Il est maintenant le seul à pouvoir nous dire où est Bonnie ! Et comme Stefan l'a dit tout-à-l'heure, Kai va forcément venir en aide à Damon et Enzo.

\- Kai va donc venir ici, interrompit Matt qui comprenait le plan que Caroline voulait mettre en place. On a plus qu'à faire croire à Kai que Bonnie est en danger.

Un long silence pesant prit à nouveau place dans le salon des Salvatore. Alaric et Stefan réfléchissaient aux idées émises par Caroline et Matt tandis que ces derniers attendaient une réponse de leur part.

\- T'en penses quoi Stefan ? demanda Alaric.

\- Comment Kai pourrait croire que Bonnie est en danger alors que c'est lui qui la détient ? ajouta Stefan encore peu convaincu.

\- On lui dit que l'un d'entre nous veut tuer Bonnie, répondit Matt comme si cela semblait logique.

\- Kai est loin d'être bête, ajouta Alaric perspicace.

\- À moins que Bonnie soit sacrifiée pour ramener Elena à la vie, dit Caroline heureuse qu'un plan commence à se mettre en place.

\- Ainsi Elena ramènerait l'humanité de Damon, continua Matt.

Stefan réfléchissait. Leur plan était assez intelligent mais cela ne ramènerait pas son frère. Bonnie serait saine et sauve, Enzo reviendrait à lui grâce à l'ancienne sorcière mais son frère dans tout ça ? Une idée traversa alors l'esprit du cadet des Salvatore, une idée complètement folle. Mais Damon était la seule personne qui comptait à ses yeux, alors pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi ne pas réellement tuer Bonnie Bennett ?

\- Stefan ? Stefan ?

\- Euh oui Caroline ? répondit le vampire qui sortait de ses pensées.

\- Alors tu en penses quoi ? demanda la jeune femme le sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'est parti. Allons sauver Bonnie.

Stefan ne savait pas vraiment dans quoi il mettait les pieds mais ce qu'il savait pour sûr c'était que son amie allait une nouvelle fois devoir se sacrifier pour ramener l'un d'entre eux.

\- Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre Kai maintenant, lança Alaric en s'affaissant dans le canapé des Salvatore.

C'est alors que quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Le quatuor regardait en direction de celle-ci. Avec tout ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre durant toutes ces années cela pouvait être n'importe qui derrière cette porte et l'angoisse envahit alors la pièce où se trouvait les quatre amis.

En tant que chef des lieux Stefan décida de se diriger vers la porte pour ensuite l'ouvrir. Après avoir vérifié qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une menace le jeune Salvatore ouvrit grand la porte sous les yeux médusés de Caroline, Matt et Alaric.

\- Bonnie ! C'est bien toi ? demanda Caroline surprise de voir sa meilleure amie devant elle.

\- La seule est l'unique, répondit la jeune femme le sourire aux lèvres.

 **À bientôt pour la suite !**


	10. Chapitre 10 : Retour à Mystic Falls

**Bonjour à tous ! Donc voici le dernier chapitre de la semaine et déjà la dixième de la fiction ! Je vous rappelle qu'en raison de mon long retard j'avais décidé de vous poster trois chapitres tout au long de la semaine. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je publierai le prochain chapitre car je pars quelques jours en vacances. En tout cas j'espère que le chapitre précédent vous a plu et que celui-ci vous plaira tout autant. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres je vais écrire pour cette fiction mais quoi qu'il arrive je la terminerai ne vous en faites pas.**

 **Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que ceux que j'ai pu écrire auparavant alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Bonne lecture à vous !**

 **Disclaimer : La série appartient ( malheureusement ) à Julie Plec. Les personnages présents et les différents lieux ne m'appartiennent pas.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En passant devant le panneau de Mystic Falls un poids s'enleva de Bonnie. Cette dernière était heureuse d'être de retour mais elle n'en était pas moins rassurée.

\- Alors Bon-Bon tu te rappelles du plan ? demanda Kai assez sérieusement.

\- Oui.

\- Je veux être sûr que tu t'en souviennes bien alors explique moi ce fameux plan, ajouta Kai avec une pointe d'enthousiasme dans la voix.

\- Tu t'arrêtes à quelques minutes de la maison des Salvatore pour pas qu'ils ne voient ta voiture. Tu te rends invisible et tu m'accompagnes jusqu'à la maison des Salvatore. Je frappe. Je fais en sorte que la porte soit assez grande ouverte pour que tu puisses passer sans que quelqu'un ne te sentes. Pendant que tu vas délivrer Damon et Enzo, moi je fais comme si de rien n'était. Je dis que j'ai réussi à m'enfuir et que tu peux arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Je leur explique que j'étais prisonnière à Portland mais que tout va bien. Et enfin je leur explique ce que veulent vraiment Damon et Enzo c'est-à-dire le pouvoir suprême.

\- Exact ! Tu as bien révisé Bonnie ! dit Kai le sourire aux lèvres. Et si tu me fausses compagnie ou que tu essaies de prévenir tes amis qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Tu les tues tous.

\- Oui c'est ça ! Tâches de bien t'en souvenir ! Hein Bon-Bon ? ajouta Kai en faisant un clin d'oeil à la jeune Bennett.

\- Comment tu sais que Damon et Enzo sont chez les Salvatore ? demanda l'ancienne sorcière intriguée.

\- Parce que c'est ce qui était prévu depuis le début Bon-Bon, informa l'hérétique. Vois-tu, c'est moi qui ait ordonné à Damon et Enzo de se faire capturer pour que ton petit groupe d'amis pensent avoir le dessus sur nous mais en réalité c'est tout le contraire ! C'est pas génial ça ?!

À ce moment Kai portait le sourire d'un enfant découvrant ses cadeaux de Noël. Hors contexte cela pourrait paraître mignon mais pour Bonnie ce sourire exprimait la folie de Kai et ses envies démoniaques.

\- On est arrivée Bon-Bon ! À toi de jouer ! reprit le jeune Parker avant de se rendre invisible sous les yeux médusés de l'ancienne sorcière.

Cette dernière sortie alors de la voiture pour se rendre jusqu'à la maison des frères Salvatore. Durant les quelques minutes de marche elle pouvait entendre les pas de Kai la suivre ainsi que sa voix fredonner l'air de "We are the champions".

Ça y est. Elle était enfin arrivée. Elle était enfin chez elle. Mais son arrivée à Mystic Falls lui paraissait comme une trahison de sa propre part. Malgré tout elle préférait trahir ses amis plutôt que de les voir morts. Ses amis étaient la seule chose qui lui restait, sans eux elle n'était rien et elle savait au plus profond d'elle-même que ses amis comprendraient son action. Sans plus attendre elle frappa à la porte du grand manoir.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Le jeune Salvatore ouvrit grand la porte sous les yeux médusés de Caroline, Matt et Alaric.

\- Bonnie ! C'est bien toi ? demanda Caroline surprise de voir sa meilleure amie devant elle.

\- La seule est l'unique, répondit la jeune femme le sourire aux lèvres.

Bonnie sentit alors la main de Kai sur son épaule. La jeune femme devait s'écarter pour que l'hérétique puisse passer. Elle s'avança alors vers son amie Caroline pour l'enlacer. Cet acte était certes en faveur du plan de Kai mais Bonnie était si heureuse de revoir sa meilleure amie qu'en réalité ce fut un acte tout à fait naturel de sa part. En se détachant de la jolie blonde, l'ancienne sorcière vit Matt et Alaric surpris par sa présence mais le sourire aux lèvres malgré tout. Elle se dirigea alors dans leur direction pour les enlacer en même temps.

\- Heureux de te revoir Bonnie.

La jeune femme se détacha alors de ses deux amis pour se retourner et voir Stefan. La jeune femme se plaça alors devant le jeune Salvatore. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait l'enlacer ou pas. Ils étaient amis mais n'avaient jamais vraiment été très proches. Cependant son séjour à l'hôpital avait en quelque sorte fait évoluer leur relation. Après lui avoir donné un grand sourire, Bonnie l'enlaça à son tour. Stefan put entendre un "merci" sortir de la bouche de celle qu'il tenait entre ses bras. Cet acte avait fait réfléchir Stefan. Bonnie était son amie, elle était courageuse et loyale, mais Damon était son frère et il était la personne la plus importante à ses yeux. C'était décidé pour lui, il allait tuer Bonnie Bennett.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Les cinq amis étaient réunis sur le canapé du salon du manoir des Salvatore. Tous regardaient Bonnie qui racontait ce que chacun devaient absolument savoir.

\- Comment ça Damon et Enzo veulent prendre le contrôle du monde ? lança Matt.

\- Ils ont une seule envie en eux : le pouvoir, répondit Bonnie d'un air très sérieux.

\- Et Kai ?

Cette question de Caroline ramena alors la jeune Bennett à la réalité. Elle était là depuis au moins une quinzaine de minutes mais Kai n'avait toujours pas donné signe de vie. Aucun bruit venant du sous-sol des Salvatore, rien. Pourtant il devait déjà avoir libéré Damon et Enzo.

\- Bonnie ! T'es toujours avec nous ? intervint Caroline.

\- Ah oui pardon, ajouta Bonnie en sortant de ses pensées.

\- Alors Kai ?

\- Je ne sais pas comment il est revenu. Mais je sais que Damon et Enzo ont eu besoin de son aide. C'est donc Kai qui a trouvé LA solution pour qu'ils deviennent les maîtres du monde.

\- Et c'est quoi cette solution ? demanda Stefan.

\- Moi. La solution c'est moi, dit Bonnie d'un air peu rassuré. C'est pour ça qu'ils m'ont enlevé.

\- Tout s'explique, ajouta Alaric pensif.

\- Mais pourquoi Kai les aurait aidé ?

Face à cette question Bonnie fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Kai voudrait-il aider Damon et Enzo ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, elle ne s'était même jamais posée la question.

\- L'envie de pouvoir, proposa Caroline. Il devait être le chef de la congrégation des Gémeaux, peut-être que quand Damon lui a tranché la tête il a perdu son statut.

\- Kai n'avait qu'une seule condition, intervint alors Bonnie.

\- Laquelle ? questionna Stefan intrigué.

\- Damon et Enzo ne devaient pas me faire de mal.

Les amis de Bonnie se regardaient entre eux attendant que l'un d'eux trouve une explication à cette condition.

\- Kai t'a toujours bien aimée Bonnie. Plus que bien même ! lança Caroline.

Bonnie ouvrit grand les yeux ne comprenant pas l'insinuation de son amie vampire.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi !

\- Je ne crois pas que Caroline ait tout à fait tord, lança Alaric à son tour.

Matt et Stefan regardaient Bonnie en acquiesçant d'un geste de la tête les dires de Caroline et Alaric.

\- Mais vous êtes dingues ! Il a tenté de me tué en 1994, il m'a liée à Elena et hier encore il s'est nourri de mon sang ! Il est mon pire ennemi vous vous imaginez quoi ?! s'énerva l'ancienne sorcière.

Tous baissèrent la tête face à l'agressivité compréhensible de Bonnie mais chacun d'entre eux savaient que Bonnie était une personne plus qu'importante aux yeux du psychopathe.

\- Il faudrait peut-être qu'on lui dise pour Damon et Enzo, dit Caroline tout en coupant le silence qui s'était emparé du salon.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda la jeune Bennett.

\- Damon et Enzo sont ici, commença Stefan. On les a enfermé au sous-sol.

A cet instant Bonnie ne savait pas comment réagir. En effet, elle était au courant que les deux vampires se trouvaient ici mais comment jouer la surprise alors qu'elle n'était en aucun cas surprise.

\- Je te demande pardon ?! commença Bonnie essayant d'entrer dans le rôle d'une jeune femme apeurée et indignée.

\- Ils sont venus nous voir et on a réussi à les avoir, dit Stefan calmement.

\- Et c'est quoi votre plan ? demanda la jeune métisse toujours dans son rôle mais tout de même intriguée par ce que ses amis avaient prévu.

Les amis de Bonnie se regardaient un peu gênés.

\- Avant que tu ne reviennes on voulait faire croire à Kai que tu étais en danger, annonça Stefan.

\- Comment ça ? questionna Bonnie peu rassurée.

\- On voulait faire croire à Kai qu'on avait prévu de te tuer pour ramener Elena et ainsi l'humanité de Damon.

Une nouvelle fois tous les amis de Bonnie avaient les yeux plantés au sol, sauf un. Stefan regardait Bonnie intensément ce que cette dernière remarqua. Un frisson parcourut alors son corps face au regard inquiétant du jeune Salvatore. Ce dernier se rendant compte de la peur de Bonnie se mit lui aussi à regarder le sol d'un air gêné.

\- Je vois, murmura l'ancienne sorcière un peu vexée mais surtout très touchée.

Elle savait que ses amis n'allait pas lui faire de mal mais qu'ils y aient pensé rien que pour le faire croire à Kai lui donnait des frissons dans le dos, sans oublier le regard glacial de Stefan envers elle. Malgré tout Bonnie effaça tout ceci de sa mémoire. Elle était ici, vivante, et surtout elle avait un plan à suivre pour garder ses amis en vie.

\- Je pense que Kai va venir ici, lança soudainement Bonnie.

\- Oui c'est très probable, ajouta Stefan. Restez bien sur vos gardes.

Tous acquiescèrent. Bonnie, quant à elle, ne savait plus quoi dire et encore moins quoi faire. Elle ne savait plus où se mettre et attendait tout simplement un signe de Kai, juste son retour ou au moins un simple bruit. Mais rien.

\- Bonnie on a besoin de toi, dit soudainement Stefan.

\- Je te demande pardon ?! répondit Bonnie surprise.

\- Oui Bonnie, on pense que tu peux ramener l'humanité d'Enzo, ajouta gentiment Caroline.

\- Comment je pourrais lui ramener son humanité ?! Enzo est devenu une machine démoniaque !

\- Il a perdu son humanité ! La seule chose à faire c'est de lui faire revivre d'anciens sentiments, d'anciennes émotions. Tu es la seule à pouvoir le faire Bonnie. Tu es la seule qui compte pour Enzo.

\- Tu aurais dû dire qui comptait Caroline. Ses sentiments pour moi sont du passé ! Il m'a enlevée et m'a faite prisonnière de Monsieur Parker le psychopathe hérétique !

Bonnie n'arrivait plus à contenir sa rage. Elle ne comprenait pas la logique de ses amis. Elle était tellement sur les nerfs qu'elle s'était levée pour admirer la tête stupéfaite de Caroline, Alaric, Matt et Stefan.

\- Vous voulez vraiment que j'y aille c'est ça ? demanda alors Bonnie plus calmement.

Un long silence pesant répondit alors à l'ancienne sorcière. Cette dernière acquiesça de la tête et se rendit déterminée en direction du sous-sol des Salvatore.

\- Bonnie tu n'es pas obligée ! lança Caroline mal à l'aise.

\- J'ai pas vraiment le choix.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bonnie se trouvait face à la porte du cachot qui retenait Damon et Enzo. En descendant la jeune femme pensait que Kai avait suivi le plan comme convenu, et c'était en partie pour cette raison qu'elle était descendue. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas faire face une nouvelle fois à Enzo. Il l'avait en quelques sortes brisée. Mais en s'approchant des barreaux du cachot Bonnie sentit son coeur s'accélérer. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Elle ouvrit alors la lourde porte pour voir de plus près si ce qu'elle voyait était bien réel.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? chuchota fortement Bonnie.

\- Oh Bon-Bon ! Tu viens nous délivrer ? lança le vampire aux yeux bleus.

\- Où est Kai ?! demanda la jeune femme encore sur les nerfs.

\- Comment veux-tu qu'on le sache Bonnie ! On a pas bougé de là une seule seconde depuis hier ! s'énerva le second vampire aux yeux ténébreux.

Bonnie Bennett faisait face à Damon et Enzo. Elle était complètement perdue. "Mais que fait Kai ?" se demanda-t-elle. "Où est-il ?".

\- Bon tu nous relâches Bon-Bon ? dit Damon d'un air charmeur.

\- Tu rêves ?! pouffa alors Bonnie exaspérée par la situation.

 _\- Aaaaaaaaah !_

\- C'était quoi ça ? dit Bonnie apeurée.

\- Ah Kai doit enfin être là ! lança alors Damon qui s'adressait à Enzo.

En entendant les paroles de Damon Bonnie accourut jusqu'au salon des Salvatore. Enfin arrivée Bonnie écarquilla les yeux en voyant la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

\- Coucou Bon-Bon !

\- Lâches-le Kai ! hurla l'ancienne sorcière.

\- Trop tard, répondit Kai en brisant le cou de l'homme qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

Le corps du jeune homme tomba alors au sol. Ses yeux étaient restés grands ouverts. Les cris de Caroline ne faisait que renforcer la terreur qui s'était installé.

Bonnie ne comprenait pas. Elle n'y croyait pas. Kai avait l'air d'être l'homme le plus heureux de la terre. Caroline qui était paralysée par la magie de l'hérétique ne faisait qu'hurler de tristesse. Stefan lui aussi paralyser ne bougeait pas et se contentait de regarder Kai avec une rage profonde. Alaric paralysé comme les autres semblait aussi perdu face à la situation. Une larme glissa le long de sa joue. Il n'y croyait pas. Personne ne pouvait y croire et pourtant c'était bel et bien réel.

Matt était mort.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **À bientôt pour la suite.**


	11. Chapitre 11 : Moment de vérités

**Bonjour à tous ! Je poste après plusieurs mois d'absence le onzième chapitre de cette fiction. Je m'excuse encore une fois de mon absence. Je l'avoue : j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration. Je sais déjà la fin de cette fiction mais mon imagination s'est tout d'un coup bloquée après le chapitre 10. Pour pas arranger la chose, je suis partie quelques temps à Londres et après il y a eu la rentrée puis les devoirs, les révisions, les partiels et les vacances de Noël. Bref, la fiction s'est complètement évadée de mon esprit. Puis un jour, par je ne sais quel miracle, je me suis dit : "Hey t'écrivais pas une fanfiction sur Vampire Diaries par hasard ?!" Et oui le 3 janvier précisément je m'en suis rappelée. Et comme par magie l'inspiration est revenue. Un jour plus tard je finis donc mon chapitre 11 et je publie tout ça. ENFIN.** **À tous ceux qui suivent cette fiction, je vais la finir rassurez-vous. Je ne vous promets pas de date précise mais je la finirai cette année, c'est sûr. Mais vu ce que j'ai prévu, cette fiction est loin d'être finie ! En plus j'ai déjà en tête une nouvelle fanfiction... Enfin bref, assez parlé de moi.** **J'espère en tout cas que vos vacances se sont bien passées ! Bon courage à tous pour cette nouvelle année, je vous souhaite le meilleur.** **Sur ce je vous souhaite aussi une bonne lecture ! N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser des commentaires ! Et dites moi ce que vous pensez de cette 8ème saison de TVD ! ( Apparemment Kai va être de retour ! Et ça ça me fait extrêmement plaisir ! )** **Disclaimer : La série appartient ( malheureusement ) à Julie Plec. Les personnages présents et les différents lieux ne m'appartiennent pas.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Les cris de Caroline ne cessaient pas. Kai était assez amusé de voir la jeune blonde comme ceci mais il l'était encore plus quand il voyait la tristesse, l'incompréhension et la haine qui émanaient de Bonnie. Son plan c'était parfaitement réalisé. Tout c'était passait comme il l'espérait et comme il se l'était imaginé dans ses plus beaux rêves. Mais le meilleur ne faisait qu'arriver. Bientôt Bonnie Bennett serait à lui, rien qu'à lui.

\- Kai ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Viens nous délivrer on a pas que ça à faire !

La voix de Damon sortit Kai de ses pensées.

\- J'arrive Damon ! cria l'hérétique à l'intention du vampire.

\- Tu n'iras nulle part !

\- Oh Bon-Bon ne t'inquiètes pas j'en ai pour deux secondes, dit Kai d'un ton mielleux en ajoutant un clin d'oeil.

Bonnie s'avança alors jusqu'au jeune Parker. Seul le corps de Matt les séparait.

\- Va te faire voir.

Cette phrase qui pouvait paraître comme une insulte banale ne l'était en aucun cas venant de la bouche de l'ancienne sorcière. On pouvait y ressentir toute sa haine, sa tristesse, sa peur, son désarroi ainsi que tout le dégoût qu'elle éprouvait pour l'être qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Kai ne fit rien. Aucun rire sarcastique, aucun clin d'oeil. Rien. Malgré tout Bonnie put apercevoir une lueur dans l'oeil de l'hérétique, une lueur qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu chez Kai Parker. Après quelques secondes de silence entre eux, Kai murmura une phrase inaudible. Soudain Bonnie sentit tout les membres de son corps se raidir. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger.

\- Désolée Bon-Bon, c'est juste le temps de libérer mes deux petits vampires impatients.

Sur ces mots Kai s'avança de plus en plus vers la jeune Bennett. Celle-ci, envahie par la peur, voulait à tout prix reculer mais la magie de Kai l'en empêchait. C'est alors qu'elle sentit des lèvres sur son front.

\- T'inquiètes pas Bonnie je ne te ferai pas de mal, chuchota l'hérétique à l'oreille de son ancienne prisonnière avant de partir dans le sous-sol du manoir des Salvatore.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Coucou les amis ! chantonnant Damon en s'arrêtant brutalement. Heu c'est normal qu'ils soient comme ça ?

\- Vois-tu Damon, quand on est un hérétique on peut dire une simple phrase pour immobiliser nos ennemis, et hop le tour est joué ! répondit Kai fier de lui sans prêter aucune attention à ceux qui l'entouraient.

\- Plutôt cool, ajouta alors l'aîné des Salvatore. Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

\- Quelle question ?! On les tue ! dit Enzo comme si cela paraissait tout à fait évident.

\- Non. En tout cas pas maintenant, ajouta alors l'hérétique l'air sournois et les yeux pleins de vices. On va d'abord faire un petit jeu pour tester leurs liens d'amitié.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Alors par qui va-t-on commencer ?

Kai regarda autour de lui. Qui allait être la première victime du petit jeu qu'il venait d'imaginer ?

\- Je voudrais bien commencer soft mais j'ai tellement hâte de voir vos têtes que…

\- Dis-nous ce que tu veux Kai ! dit alors Bonnie toujours sous l'emprise du sort de son ennemi.

\- Je veux tout simplement briser votre soit-disant amitié ma chère Bon-Bon. Et pour cela, grâce à la magie, toutes les vérités seront dévoilées. Mentir vous sera impossible. Et tu sais quoi Bon-Bon, tu me remercieras.

\- Jamais je ne te remercierai pour quoi que ce soit Kai Parker.

\- Oouuh mademoiselle Bennett, ne parlez pas trop vite.

L'ancienne sorcière regarda Kai, il avait l'air sûr de lui et c'est ce qui lui faisait peur. Kai n'était peut-être qu'un sale petit idiot et qu'un monstre, mais Bonnie savait à quel point il était rusé et elle savait aussi qu'il ne se trompait que très rarement, voire jamais.

\- Alors Bon-Bon ? Prête ?

Celle-ci ne dit rien. Elle espérait juste que ses amis n'avait rien à cacher et que Kai ait, pour une fois, tord.

\- Commençons alors !

\- Et nous on fait quoi ? On tue personne ? interrompit Enzo.

\- Enzo laisse-moi faire, je gère. Tu auras de quoi assouvir tes envies plus tard fais-moi confiance, répondit Kai légèrement agacé que le vampire vienne l'interrompre dans son plan machiavélique. Alors où j'en étais déjà… Ah oui. Commençons ! Paaaaar...

Kai tourna sur lui-même jusqu'à s'arrêter sur une personne.

\- Par Alaric.

L'hérétique s'avança alors vers celui qu'il avait choisi. Il posa alors ses mains sur la tête de l'homme immobile et prononça une formule.

\- Alors Alaric comment vas-tu ?

\- Je me sens mal, répondit alors le professeur.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Tu es là devant moi. C'est toi qui a tué ma femme alors même que nous échangions nos voeux. Je te hais au plus haut point. Et là tu viens de tuer un de mes amis. Donc comment veux-tu que j'aille Kai Parker ?

\- Il a l'air sincère vous trouvez pas ? lança alors Kai sans une once d'émotion. La formule a l'air de marcher. Maintenant dis-moi, que penses-tu de Bonnie Bennett ?

Alaric leva alors ses yeux en direction de la jeune femme. Cette dernière le regarda à son tour attendant une réponse de la part de son ancien professeur alors devenu son ami.

\- Bonnie est mon amie.

Les premiers mots d'Alaric rassurèrent l'ancienne sorcière et un sourire prit alors forme sur son visage. Son visage se changea alors radicalement lorsque Alaric continua à parler.

\- C'est une bonne amie, gentille et serviable. Mais j'ai toujours un problème avec elle. Je lui en veux… Désolée Bonnie je ne devrais pas te dire ça, je…

Kai reposa alors ses mains sur la tête d'Alaric et récita à nouveau sa formule de vérité qui n'avait pas tenu assez longtemps sur le professeur.

\- Alors Alaric, pourquoi en veux-tu à Bonnie ?

\- Si tu es si monstrueux c'est à cause d'elle. Elle n'aurait jamais dû te laisser dans un monde parallèle. Grâce à elle tu es devenu un hérétique. À cause d'elle Jo est morte et maintenant c'est Matt. En te renvoyant dans ce monde elle n'a été que égoïste. Tu avais changé mais elle ne t'a pas cru. Sa fierté l'a emporté sur la raison. Et… et…

\- Qu'y a-t-il d'autres que tu voudrais ajouter Alaric ?

\- C'est à cause de Bonnie qu'Elena n'est plus là.

\- Si tu devais choisir : tu préférerais tuer Bonnie pour ramener Elena ou alors attendre environ 60 ans le temps que Bonnie mène tranquillement sa vie.

\- Je préfèrerai tuer Bonnie pour qu'Elena revienne. Elena était comme une fille pour moi et je ne peux que... Bonnie ! Bonnie écoute-moi je…

D'un geste Kai fit taire Alaric qui ne pouvait alors plus ouvrir la bouche.

\- Je pense que l'on n'en a assez entendu de ta part. Passons à Caroline !

\- Kai arrête !

Cette voix c'était celle de Bonnie. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle n'avait qu'une envie s'effondrait au sol suite au propos tenus par Alaric, mais son immobilité l'en empêcher.

\- Je t'en supplie arrête !

D'un geste, Kai fit alors taire Bonnie. Il fallait qu'elle entende ce que ses "amis" pensaient réellement d'elle, tout son plan se jouer dans ces vérités blessantes. Il alla alors vers la jeune blonde qui pleurait déjà. Il posa ses mains sur le crâne de la jeune femme, et comme avec Alaric, il récita sa formule.

\- Alors Caroline ! A ton tour ! Que penses-tu de Bonnie ?

\- Je l'aime de tout mon coeur. C'est elle ma meilleure amie. Elle est tout de même têtue et elle donne souvent des leçons aux autres mais elle est surtout généreuse et ferait n'importe quoi pour ses amis. Elle est devenue une magnifique jeune femme forte et sûre d'elle. Mais Elena me manque. Je suis en partie d'accord avec Alaric, c'est à cause d'elle qu'Elena n'est plus là, c'est à cause d'elle que j'ai perdu l'une de mes deux meilleures amies.

\- Aurais-tu voulu que Bonnie se sacrifie pour redonner la vie à Elena ?

Bonnie, qui avait les yeux remplis de larmes regarda son amie avec une seule crainte, qu'elle réponde positivement à la question de Kai.

\- Non. Bonnie s'est bien trop sacrifiée pour nous et elle mérite d'être heureuse jusqu'à ce qu'elle meurt naturellement loin du surnaturel. Après Elena reviendra pour vivre à son tour sa propre vie.

Bonnie était soulagée d'entendre les paroles de sa meilleure amie, quant à Kai il était un peu déçu, il fit alors taire Caroline, mais il savait qu'il allait se rattraper avec Stefan.

\- Alors Stefan, c'est à ton tour maintenant ! Et mon intuition me dit que tu as beaucoup de chose à dire sur notre Bon-Bon.

Kai repris alors son rituel sur Stefan. Une fois la formule terminée, il posa LA question :

\- Alors mon cher Stefan, que penses-tu de notre chère Bonnie ?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Voilà ce onzième chapitre est terminé. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre 12. Bisous ;)**


	12. Chapitre 12 : Un évident dilemme

**Disclaimer : La série appartient ( malheureusement ) à Julie Plec. Les personnages présents et les différents lieux ne m'appartiennent pas.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Alors mon cher Stefan, que penses-tu de notre chère Bonnie ?

\- Bonnie… Bonnie et moi n'avons jamais été réellement proches mais elle reste une amie chère à mon coeur qui est toujours là quand on a besoin d'elle.

\- Allez Stefan tu ne vas tout de même pas t'arrêter et aux qualités de notre Bonnie Bennett adorée !

Kai se concentra de nouveau, les mains toujours collées au crâne de Stefan, et récita sa formule avant de demander au jeune Salvatore :

\- Je sens une certaine… comment dire ? Une certaine envie morbide concernant Bonnie, alors dis-moi Stefan, que lui veux-tu ?

Stefan regarda Bonnie droit dans les yeux avec ce regard, ce fameux regard qui la fit frissonner d'effroi lors de son retour au manoir.

\- Je veux que Bonnie meurt. Il faut qu'elle meurt. Elle est la clé pour faire revenir Damon à la vie. Si j'arrive à la tuer Elena reviendra à la vie et seule Elena peut faire revenir mon frère, enfin son humanité. Tant pis pour Bonnie mais je préfère retrouver Elena et Damon. Elle est notre seule solution.

Bonnie ne savait plus quoi penser, elle comprenait dorénavant le regard du vampire, il ne voulait qu'une chose : la tuer. Les larmes continuaient à glissaient sur ses joues.

\- Olala ! On dirait un feuilleton télé ! J'aaadooore ça ! C'est si rempli d'émotions, y a des secrets, des trahisons, que l'on m'apporte du pop-corn ! hurla alors Kai, le sourire ancré sur son visage, toujours aussi ravi de son coup.

\- C'est bon Kai tu as fini de jouer ? demanda Enzo.

\- Oui ça y est mon petit jeu est terminé mais…

\- On peut les tuer alors ? demanda de nouveau Enzo.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi non ?! s'impatienta le vampire.

\- On va les laisser leurs libertés pour voir ce qu'il se passe.

D'un geste Kai rendit ses prisonniers mobiles. Chacun pouvaient bouger et parler. Sauf une : Bonnie. Tous se regardèrent sans ne savoir quoi faire ni quoi dire.

\- Alors c'est très simple les gars ! Je pensais avoir fini mon petit jeu mais en fait j'ai bien réfléchi et j'ai envie d'un peu plus de piquant ! Comme vous le voyez Bon-Bon est toujours sous mon emprise. Et ça va être à vous trois de choisir. Alors voilà : soit on fait comme l'avait minutieusement planifié Stefan, on tue Bonnie pour qu'Elena et Damon reviennent sur Terre, soit je libère la belle Bonnie et faudra attendre 60 ans pour revoir Elena et Damon. C'est amusant vous trouvez pas ? demanda l'hérétique toujours aussi fier de ses idées machiavéliques. Allez décidez-vous ! Soit Bonnie, soit le couple Delena ?

\- Mon choix est fait, annonça Stefan.

\- Et nous on tue qui dans cette histoire ?! Hein ?! s'inquiéta Damon.

\- Vous taisez-vous ! Vous savez ce que vous allez faire mes petites marionnettes ? Vous allez sortir et tuez qui vous voulez et vous me retrouver ici dans une heure ok ?

Ni une ni deux Enzo et Damon sortirent du manoir à la recherche de chair fraîche.

\- Bons toutous ! ricana Kai. Bon où en étions nous ? Ah oui ! Stefan tu as donc choisi…

\- Je choisis de tuer Bonnie.

\- Bon y avait pas trop de suspense avec toi.

\- Je choisis aussi de tuer Bonnie.

Le regard de l'ancienne sorcière se posa alors sur la personne qui venait de prononcer ces mots.

\- Alaric choisis donc de faire revenir Delena. Ne manque plus que Caroline ! Alors mademoiselle Forbes ?

L'amie de Bonnie avait les yeux remplis de larmes. Elle regardait son amie toujours immobile. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle ne pouvait d'ailleurs choisir aucune de ces deux options. Bonnie ne pouvait pas se sacrifier une nouvelle fois pour eux, même si elle voulait revoir Elena de tout son être, elle ne pouvait pas se faire enlever une de ses meilleures amies même si c'est pour en retrouver une autre. Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Bonnie regardait quant à elle sa meilleure amie. Elle avait confiance en elle mais après tout elle avait peur d'entendre ce qui allait sortir de sa bouche.

\- Alors ? Que choisis-tu ? redemanda Kai qui s'impatientait.

Sans vraiment réfléchir Caroline ne dit rien mais agit. Elle courra en direction de l'hérétique, les crocs ouverts, prêtes à lui arracher le cou mais avant qu'elle n'y parvienne Kai réussit à lui briser le cou.

\- Ne jamais tenter d'affronter Kai Parker. Bon pendant que Caroline fait un petit roupillon y a plus qu'à désigner qui va tuer Bon-Bon ! Caroline étant pour le moment inapte à répondre à la question fatidique, on va dire que la majorité l'emporte ! Alors ? Qui veut tuer Bonnie Bennett ?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Allez faites pas les timides !

\- Je me porte volontaire !

\- Oh mais quelle surprise ?! Stefan Salvatore se porte volontaire ! À toi l'honneur !

Bonnie était toujours plantée au sol, sans pouvoir émettre un seul son de sa bouche. Elle ne pouvait que voir Stefan, celui qui était son ami, s'approcher lentement d'elle. Face à lui elle put alors sentir son souffle contre sa nuque. Elle entendit un "désolé" et sentit alors les crocs du jeune Salvatore la vider de son sang.

Bonnie Bennett tomba alors au sol sous les yeux d'Alaric et de son meurtrier. Kai quant à lui s'était volatilisé avec ce même sourire qui le caractérisait. Il était heureux. Sa sorcière préférée allait enfin être à lui, rien qu'à lui.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Voilà après des mois et des mois d'absence ce douzième chapitre est enfin terminé et publié. Je m'excuse encore une fois. Et je crois que je vais le faire à chaque fois. N'hésitez pas à commenter ;) Et à bientôt pour le chapitre 13 !**


End file.
